


Just Great

by cmshaw



Category: due South
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-08-28
Updated: 2002-08-28
Packaged: 2017-10-21 12:17:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/225085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cmshaw/pseuds/cmshaw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So he had to share a room with Benton and Mr. More-Vecchio-Than-Thou. So what?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Great

"Oh, this is great. This is just great," Ray said, dropping his suitcases with a heavy thump.

Benton shook his head. "I'm sure it's just a mix-up," he said to Ray. "Or perhaps your superiors were simply practicing a little economy. One hotel room certainly provides ample space for two people, Ray, especially since we will not be spending a great deal of our time in the room itself."

Ray let his shoulders slump. It had been a long train ride, a long cab ride, and a hell of a long detour when their cab took a shortcut through the middle of a turf war between two local street vendors. He just wanted to get out of his sweat-stained and wrinkled clothes and take a long uninterrupted shower, far away from Mounties, half-wolves, and anyone else who smelled like relish. "It's the principle of the thing," he said, "and now, of course, there's going to be a Teddy Bear Makers convention, or a Save the Locusts Charity Ball, or something like that which will mean that all of the rooms are booked up and there's no use going anywhere and dammit, Benny, it's been a long day already, okay?"

"Ray," Benton said, and Ray looked up from his scuffed shoes to see his partner holding out a room key. "Margaret says they have plenty of rooms open tonight. All you have to do is sign for another one."

Ray rubbed his forehead and looked at the hotel counter, where a bland young woman with a nametag he couldn't read from here smiled soothingly at him and held out the form and an uncapped pen. "Thanks," he muttered, and hurried himself through the paperwork as quickly as possible, then hauled his own suitcases up to his room rather than deal with a porter. Benton was three doors down the hall from him, and he mustered up a smile before marching in and slamming the door behind him. Damn the Mountie, anyway. At least there hadn't been any paperwork for the wolf. Did they have drycleaning in this hotel? He couldn't show up at the conference this afternoon looking a mess, and he'd only brought one extra suit.

*****

"Oh, this is even better," Ray said.

Stanley scowled right back at him. "What, you think this was my idea? I just go where I'm told, Vecchio, and I was told to join you here."

Ray almost thought he heard Benton mutter, "That would be a first," but when he turned around to look the Mountie gave him a look so innocent butter wouldn't melt, and Ray decided he didn't want to know.

Stanley narrowed his eyes at the two of them. Diefenbaker barked. "Hey," Stanley said, "that's not our hotel, is it?"

"Of course it's our hotel," Ray said, and sure enough there was smoke billowing out of it. Benton spun on his heels and sprinted toward the fire, and Ray exchanged one resigned look with Stanley before the two of them began pounding down the street after their Mountie.

*****

"It doesn't get any better than this, does it?" Ray asked, throwing his arms into the air.

"Ray, it's hardly the hotel's fault that there's a Model Insects Enthusiast's convention staying here, nor could anyone have anticipated that graft during the Teddy Bears for Tots fundraiser would lead to bloodshed and cause two wings of the hotel to be cordoned off." Benton looked quite severe and impeccably groomed, which was insult to injury when Ray was pretty sure that he looked as grubby and sooty Stanley over there did. "Really, you were quite out of line speaking to the hotel clerk in that matter."

"Benny, just leave me alone, okay?" Ray said. He stopped in front of the door. "This is our room?"

"That's the one," Stanley said, and he pushed past Ray to get to the lock. The clerk had flat-out refused to give them extra keys, even in the face of extra Mountie mojo, so Stanley was the only one who could open their door. The thought of claiming seniority and taking the keycard for himself was tempting, but not as tempting as claiming seniority to get dibs on the shower, which is what he did.

Hot water revived him a little bit, enough to return him a sense of proportion if not humor. No one had been badly hurt in the fire; the smoke damage was bad, but their luggage had been left in their rooms on the second floor, so it was retrieved intact and only slightly smelling of smoke. So he had to share a room with Benton and Mr. More-Vecchio-Than-Thou. So what?

Someone pounded on the door. "Are you plucking your eyebrows in there or what, Vecchio?" Stanley yelled. "Come on! We're waiting!"

"Hold your goddamn horses, Stanley," Ray yelled back.

"Don't fucking call me Stan--!" and Ray heard Benton's voice, low and forceful, as Stanley's yell cut off. He opened the door. "I don't have to put up with this shit," Stanley said, and slammed the door to the bathroom as soon as Ray was out and he was in.

Benton gave him a disappointed look. "Please stop provoking him," he said.

"I'm not provoking anything!" Ray protested. "That's his name!"

"You know that that isn't the name he uses," Benton said.

"That's because he's a fucking drama queen," Ray said, and hauled his suitcase up onto the bed he was claiming. He wanted to air out his clothes and also to stop talking about Stanley effing Kowalski now.

"Hmm," Benton said, and thankfully dropped the subject.

He unpacked, Diefenbaker jumped up onto the other bed and scratched himself, and Benton puttered around until the bathroom was free.

"You shaved," Ray said, surprised.

Stanley ran a hand over his chin and shrugged. "Yeah, I felt kind of gross. I hate fires."

Ray snorted. "Most people do."

Stanley sat down next to Dief on the other bed. "Who's sleeping where?" he asked.

Ray looked around. Two beds, three people -- "I can share with Benny, I suppose," he said.

Stanley shrugged aggressively. "Sure, so can I. Not a problem." He looked down. "You've got some weird bump here," he told Dief, ruffling the half-wolf's fur back and squinting. He bent down to look and Dief licked his face. "Ew! Stop!"

Benton, a towel wrapped neatly around his hips, walked across the room and bent over Stanley. "Let me see," he said, and then, "Oh dear. Diefenbaker, where did you get that?"

"What?" Stanley said. "What's wrong with him?"

"Oh, it's nothing," Benton said, pulling a tin of something and what looked like pliers out of his small pack.

"Then what are you doing?" Ray asked, trying to see.

"I'm just--" Benton spread something onto Diefenbaker's skin under the fur-- "trying to get--" he poked at it with the pliers, speaking distractedly-- "this tick off."

Stanley ducked out of the way. "That's gross. That is gross. Move over, Vecchio." He hauled his suitcases to Ray's side of the room.

"What are you doing?" Ray said.

Dief yelped. "Ah-hah!" Benton said, and he held up something in his pliers that wiggled.

Stanley yanked at the bedspread that Ray was sitting on. "I am sleeping in this bed tonight," he announced. "Move over."

"It's all right, Ray," Benton said, "I've removed the tick." He carried it into the bathroom and Ray could hear the toilet flush. Benton came back out with a small wad of toilet paper that he used to rub Diefenbaker's skin. "Good, I got the head of the tick out of your skin too," he said. "I trust you're not carrying any more?" He ran his hands through Dief's fur.

Ray swallowed and shifted to the far side of the bed. "Not a problem," he said to Stanley. "We'll just let Benny and Dief take that half of the room."

"Good," Stanley said, and crawled into the bed. "Can we get some sleep now? I've had a long day." He curled up facing Ray, with his knees slightly tucked and his face slack with exhaustion, and he seemed to fall asleep in the time it took Ray to roll his eyes and sigh.

"Sure," Ray said, "not a problem." He climbed into his side of the bed. "Benny, get the lights, would you?" he said, and Benton shook his head sharply, clearing a odd expression off of his face, before shutting off the main light and returning to their bathroom to finish cleaning up. Ray put his head down on the other pillow and was asleep almost immediately.

*****

"Oh, fuck, this is incredible!" Ray whispered, staring wide-eyed into the pitch black room and clutching at the bedspread. The lump in the covers that was Stanley seemed to shrug once in acknowledgment, but Stanley's mouth stayed right where it was on Ray's cock.

Benton was deeply asleep -- at least, Ray was praying as hard as he could that Benton was staying asleep. Ray had been in dreamland himself until Stanley had nudged him and woken him up. He had no idea what time it was; it was dark, it was quiet, and someone wanted to give him a blowjob. That covered the situation completely, as far as Ray was concerned. He'd unbuttoned his pajamas and let Stanley go to town.

It wasn't like he'd had any illusions about Stanley walking the straight and narrow. He'd spent a little while worrying about Stanley and Benny, but eventually Benny had given in and told him, flat-out, that he didn't have and never had had anything going on with Ray's replacement. And then blushed bright red. Benny didn't really like talking about sex. Ray hadn't even considered that Stanley might be planning on getting something going with him.

That mouth was definitely getting something going, though. Stanley was no slouch in the blowjob department. Ray couldn't remember the last time he'd had it this good. Somehow, all the arguments he'd heard for not screwing around with other guys weren't standing up to the lure of a damn good blowjob. He knew he had to stay quiet -- Benton had ears like a bat -- but he cursed under his breath anyway. For this he'd call Stanley 'Ray'. Hell, for this he'd blow Stanley himself; it couldn't be that awful, and he could probably get away with not swallowing, at least the first few times.

Ray's breath hissed between his teeth as his toes curled up. He couldn't hold himself still any more, and his hips pushed up in the warm space under the covers where Stanley and his fucking incredible wet hot mouth were waiting to drink him down. He didn't yell when he came, but that was the limit of his self-control.

Stanley crawled back up the bed to flop down next to him. Ray wanted to roll over and pass out; instead, he inched himself closed to Stanley and put out his hand. Teeshirt, bare skin, boxers, and then he got his hand inside the waistband of Stanley's underwear. Stanley's hips tilted sideways to let him in, but there was nothing there except a sticky mess and a dick getting softer even as his fingers bumped it. Ray jerked his hand back and Stanley chuckled. "You wanted some too?" he whispered. Ray couldn't see his grin, but he could hear it. "Next time," he said, and while Ray was thinking about that he rolled right over on top of Ray and kissed him.

Hot and wet, everything Ray already knew Stanley's mouth could be -- and he tasted like come. Ray tried not to make a face as Stanley pinned him down and put his tongue into Ray's mouth, and it was surprisingly easy to ignore the aftertaste and kiss him back. It felt good to have someone lying half-naked on him in the bed, and Ray ran his hands up Stanley's bony sides.

Dief snorted and they both froze. Ray stared through the darkness in the direction of Benton's bed, but there was no more noise from that side of the room, and after a minute he relaxed.

Stanley sighed and nuzzled the side of his neck. "We good, then?" he whispered.

"Oh yeah," Ray whispered back. "This is great. This is just...great."


End file.
